Steven Universe: The Kang Dynasty
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Part of my SU/Marvel universe. A warlord from the distant future has his eyes set on Beach City, and only the combined efforts of the Crystal Gems and Earth's Mightiest Heroes will be able to save the earth from his wrath. Marvel Universe used here is a mix of the comics, EMH and the MCU.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The prologue takes place at the end of Rising Tides, Crashing Skies and the rest of the story will be in between Chille Tid and Crying for Help.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and The Avengers are owned by Marvel.**

* * *

Steven Universe: The Kang Dynasty

Prologue

* * *

It was the forty first century on Earth. A time where one man had instilled great fear throughout the human race. A man who had single handedly conquered the entire planet with technology the likes of which the world had never seen before. A man known as Kang the Conqueror. He had thought that he had achieved victory. That the world would forever be his. That his empire would reign supreme.

He was wrong.

Out of nowhere, temporal disturbances in the space-time continuum began to appear all throughout the planet, and Kang was currently in his flagship, Damocles, sitting on a floating, golden chair.

"Report," Kang ordered through a comlink in his chair.

"TEMPORAL DISTURBANCES REACHING CRITICAL LEVELS," an AI voice responded. "THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE IS IN THE PROCESS OF RUPTURING."

"Show me," Kang commanded.

Suddenly, crystals that made up a wall in front of Kang moved outward to show him the capital city of his empire, only for ruptures in time to begin replacing the city with nothing but lava and brimstone in multiple bright flashes.

"My entire timeline...All of reality is being wiped out!" Kang exclaimed in horror before the crystals covered the horror in front of him, and now in front of him was a hologram of a man who appeared to be in his early thirties with short, dark brown hair and something glowing pink underneath his shirt. Seeing this image caused Kang to glare at the hologram with intense hatred and frustration.

"...and it's all because of YOU," Kang continued. "My travels into the past suggests that YOU are the link! Because of what you have done, my empire is now paying the price, and I did not conquer the Earth just to see it wiped from existence! Damocles, prepare the fleet for time jump!"

With a blinding flash, Kang then teleported him and his chair onto the bridge of Damocles, just as it was leaving the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the ship, Kang's soldiers were quickly prepping the fleet to not only leave the planet, but also the forty first century.

"All ships begin transtemporal jump," Kang ordered.

"Sir, we don't have the coordinates," one of the soldiers replied. "There's not enough time to-"

He was interrupted however when Kang angrily grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and lifted him upward with little effort.

"NEVER tell me there's not enough time," he said, before tossing the soldier aside and activating a holographic console in front of him, putting in the coordinates himself.

"TIME COORDINATES ACCEPTED," the AI said through the intercom on the bridge. "JUMP IN PROGRESS."

Only then however did Kang notice that someone was missing.

"Where is Princess Ravonna?" he asked.

"She's boarding now, my lord," the soldier answered as he got back on his feet.

Immediately afterward, a woman in a blue and white royal dress by the name of 'Ravonna' approached Kang, causing him to smile with relief.

"My love, what is happening?" Ravonna asked. "Why are we leaving?"

However, the temporal energies were getting even stronger, causing the ship to begin to shake and for the alarms to be set off. All of a sudden, the energies began to seep inside the ship, erasing some of the Damocles' crewmembers from existence as Ravonna dashed towards Kang, only for her to be exposed to the temporal disturbances, much to Kang's horror.

"Ravonna, NO!" he shouted before pulling her out of the energies, only for her to now be unresponsive as Kang cradled her in his arms "DAMOCLES, NOW!"

And just mere seconds before it could be erased from history, the Damocles, disappeared via the time jump, while the Earth was turned into a molten, lifeless wasteland.

* * *

Back at the twenty first century, the Damocles suddenly appeared in the vacuum of space, the time jump a success, but not without casualties. Ravonna, still in Kang's arms, was now in a coma as she continued to phase in and out of existence.

"Update," Kang said in a slightly sorrowed tone.

"THE TIME DISILLUSION HAS SLOWED, BUT IS STILL IN EFFECT," the AI replied as Kang continued to look down at the love of his life, her life on the line.

"I'll save you my love," Kang promised before turning towards the windows of the bridge, revealing the Earth as it was in the twenty first century. "I'll save our entire timeline...Even if I have to conquer this timeline to do it."

* * *

Down at the planet below, in Keystone City, a police officer, was driving through the normally calm streets in his patrol car when a bright light in an alleyway caught his eye briefly. He then stopped the patrol car and got out of his vehicle, a flashlight in hand.

"Hello?" he called out. "Keystone P.D., is anyone here?"

No response. The officer then activated his walkie talkie to try and call for back up.

"This is Officer Kirby, I g-" he started, only to be interrupted when someone behind a dumpster tackled him to the ground and grabbed his gun from his holster. When Officer Kirby got back on his feet, he was now staring at the barrel of his weapon and immediately put his hands up. Unknown to him, this was the same man that Kang was observing in the Damocles. This time however, he looked like he had been in a fight, evident through his torn clothes, as well as bruises and cuts on his body.

"Officer Kirby, what happened?" a female officer asked on the other end of the officer's walkie talkie. Kirby was about to reach for it, only for the man to point the gun at his head and shake his head to tell him 'no.' The man then briefly pointed the weapon at the switch on Kirby's walkie talkie to tell him silently to turn it off.

"Officer, where are y-" was all the female officer could say before Kirby switched the device off and put his hands back up.

"Son, don't do anything you're gonna regr-" Officer Kirby was about to say.

"What day is it?" the man demanded to know, much to the officer's confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"The date!" the man answered.

"Uh...twelfth...July," Kirby answered. "Tues-"

"What year?" the man interrupted once again, which only added to Kirby's confusion.

"Wha...?" he asked.

"What year!?" the man shouted.

"...2016," Kirby answered.

Strangely to the officer, the man had a brief look of relief in his eyes. He then took this opportunity to attempt to grab the gun, only for the man to then tackle him against a wall, wrestling for control over the weapon. Then, all of a sudden, the man reached down to where his stomach was and pulled out a spiraled pink shield that appeared to have the shape of a rose on the center and decorated with light pink rose thorns from a rose quartz gemstone on his body. He then used said shield to bash Officer Kirby upside the head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry about that Officer," he said before the shield disappeared and he immediately ran out of the alleyway, hoping to find a way to make it to Beach City fast.

For his name was Steven Universe, and he was on a mission that could mean life or death for the ones that he love.

* * *

"...That was very poorly edited," Garnet said.

What she was referring to was a web documentary that she, Amethyst, Pearl and a young Steven Universe had watched on Youtube. Said documentary was Ronaldo's latest attempt to try and prove to Beach City that the Crystal Gems were a menace and run them out of the city. (which ended up backfiring when he realized that he needed the Gems to keep his Keep Beach City Weird blog alive)

"Were we really gonna leave Beach City?" Steven asked.

"No," Garnet answered. "I just wanted him to get that camera out of my face."

"I wonder how many people have seen this thing," Pearl said, which prompted Amethyst to chuckle in response.

"I think it's just us and someone else," she stated as she pointed to the view count on the video, showing that the video had only been viewed twice. "See?"

Though the view count was low however, Pearl couldn't help but wonder who else had seen this video.

* * *

Her answer was hundreds of miles away from Beach City, and thousands of feet above Manhattan. For in the clouds above the island, a cloaked vessel slowly traversed through them. One that resembled an aircraft carrier with four engines on its sides that enabled flight. It was the Helicarier known as UNN Alpha. A vessel used by the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

Inside the UNN Alpha, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were analyzing the video and the entire Keep Beach City Weird blog from top to bottom, and overseeing them was a bald, African American, middle-aged man, wearing a black trenchcoat and an eye-patch that covered his left eye. His name: Nick Fury. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. And upon seeing all of this, he of course had many questions.

"Could someone tell me how the hell a giant, neon-green hand was able to avoid our satellites!?" he asked two of his top agents, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.

Footage of said giant hand which had the words 'actual footage' on it was one of the most repeated bits on the entire video, and Fury wanted to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't aware of this.

"It's possible that the craft may have jammed our satellites Director," Agent Hill answered as she walked over to a console and had one of the many screens on the Helicarier's bridge switch to recordings from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many satellites orbiting the planet. "Everything's normal until..." She then fast forwarded the footage until one point when the footage suddenly turned to static.

However, there was something else shown in the video that was on the Director's mind.

"Agent Quartermain, fast forward to timecode 7:14," Fury ordered.

"Yes Director," an agent named Clay Quartermain replied as he fast forwarded the video to a portion where Ronaldo was stating to Steven that he and the Gems were a threat while Ronaldo's brother Peedee filmed. A fight could be heard in the background.

"Pearl, now!" Garnet commanded in the video before the camera turned to Garnet facing of against a massive, one-eyed crab-like creature.

"Hooo my gosh!" Peedee exclaimed. "What the heck is that!?"

The crab then attempted to slam one of its claws on top of Garnet, only for her to catch it with her hands.

"Pearl, now!" she repeated as Pearl aimed her sword at the crab as if it was a rifle and began to shoot small energy blasts from it. "Aim for the eye!"

"Aye-aye Garnet!" Pearl replied as she began to shoot the crab's eye, only for it to then shield it with its other claw. "Where's Amethyst?"

"Right here!" Amethyst answered as she suddenly lept downward and used her whip to slice the crab's claw off, causing it to roar in pain as it attempted to run away.

"Let's finish the job!" Garnet said as they gave chase, right before the video was paused.

"And they are?" Fury asked Hill and Coulson.

"We don't know," Agent Coulson answered. "But we do think that they might have something to do with the hand. It appeared to have crashed near where the film was shot."

"That's not all," Agent Hill added as the satellite footage rewound to a recording of the Earth's oceans being pulled into a tower of water. "About two months ago, something was pulling the planet's oceans into space, just a few miles away from the Delmarva Peninsula. The same area this 'Beach City' is."

"And just minutes after it started, it ended," Coulson stated as the footage then showed the tower of water being pulled back down to Earth. "We had just assumed it was a side effect of Graviton's attack on Manhattan."

"But now we believe that these three are somehow connected to it," Agent Hill added as she pointed to the footage of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

Coulson then had the satellite footage zoom towards an object flying away from the tower just before it fell. The detail of it was then enhanced to show a blue skinned being in a blue dress, flying through space with water wings on its back.

"All four of them have one thing in common: Gemstones on their bodies," Coulson said. "This one having what appears to be a lapis lazuli stone on its back."

"Director Fury, we could be facing another alien invasion," Agent Hill stated.

"And we can't let that happen Agent Hill," Fury replied. "We just barely recovered from the Chitauri invasion a few months ago. Which is exactly why we need to know if these things are either friend or foe."

"And how do we do that, sir?" Agent Coulson asked.

Director Fury then turned back to the various screens, observing the footage of what these mysterious beings were capable of before giving his answer.

"Get me the Avengers."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and The Avengers are owned by Marvel.**

* * *

Steven Universe: The Kang Dynasty

Chapter 1

* * *

Days had passed and Steven was not in his usual bright and upbeat mood as he laid on his bed. He was still concerned for the Gem known as Lapis Lazuli after receiving recurring dreams one night and even communicated with her during her struggle to keep the Homeworld Gem known as Jasper trapped in a fusion between the two called Malachite at the bottom of the ocean. And worst of all, where exactly in the ocean the unstable fusion was was still a mystery to both Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

Said Gems were currently discussing yet another failed attempt to locate Malachite at the area which separated the beach house from the Gem temple where the three of them lived.

"Oh, just look at him," Pearl said with motherly concern as she turned her head towards Steven. "He's been like this for days. Oh, I feel awful that we haven't found her yet."

"We all do, Pearl," Garnet responded as she placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "But the best we can do now is keep searching. For now though, we should regain our strength. We don't want to exhaust ourselves like we did last time."

With that, the fusion then walked to the door of her room and opened her palms, revealing her two garnet gemstones, in front of a star which displayed five gems. One for each of the four Crystal Gems, including Ruby and Sapphire, and one for the late Rose Quartz. The ruby and sapphire stones then glowed before the door opened, allowing Garnet inside, before closing.

However, unaware to the Crystal Gems, there were two more occupants in the house, hidden due to their currently small stature. For atop the refrigerator in the kitchen area of the house stood a tiny man in a red bodysuit and silver helmet with two ant-like antennas, riding on top of a winged drone ant, and a tiny woman wearing a yellow and black striped outfit with two antennas on the sides of her head.

Their names were Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. AKA: Ant-Man and the Wasp. Two members of a team of Earth's mightiest heroes known as The Avengers.

"I've got visual contact on two of the aliens as well as a child," Hank said quietly through a comlink built into his helmet. "Male, no older than thirteen."

"A captive?" a voice on the other side asked.

"Tony, did you not hear their voices?" Janet asked. "Do they sound like they've captured this kid?"

* * *

Far above Beach City, a Quinjet circled the small town in stealth mode, and inside were the six remaining Avengers. Steve Rogers, AKA: Captain America. Tony Stark, AKA: Iron Man. Thor Odinson. Bruce Banner. Clint Barton, AKA: Hawkeye. And T'Challa, AKA: The Black Panther.

"Sorry Jan," Iron Man replied through a comlink built into his helmet as he piloted the Quinjet. "It's just that the facts Fury gave us seemed pretty damning. Not to mention our track record with aliens hasn't been very uplifting."

Captain America, meanwhile, still couldn't get the voices of the two Gems out of his head. It was as if he had heard them before, long ago, but where? And why?

"The one with garnet gemstones on her palms just used some kind of device to open some kind of door," Ant-Man continued on the other side. "It looks like the other two are about to follow suite with two other doors. What's your call, Cap?"

Hearing Ant-Man's question caused Steve to temporarily snap out of his thoughts before answering.

"Follow them inside, but do not engage and do not reveal yourselves," he said.

* * *

"Night Steven," Amethyst said before walking to the door of her room.

"Goodnight Steven," Pearl said at about the same time as she approached the door to her's. As the two of them approached the stars on each of their doors though, both Hank and Janet readied themselves to follow them.

"On the count of three, Jan," Hank said before a speaker-like device in his helmet moved to his mouth. "One...two...three!" With that, Ant-Man said something into the speaker that translated into a language that ants could understand, commanding the ant he was still atop of to fly before it began to fly towards Pearl, while Janet used wings attached to her back to fly towards Amethyst.

The gemstones on Pearl's forehead and Amethyst's chest then glowed, allowing their respective doors to open and for them to enter their rooms, but Ant-Man and Wasp were able to go through them a mere second before they closed.

* * *

Upon seeing Pearl's massive room, Hank observed in awe at the alien architecture that composed of platforms that each poured water to a waterfall bellow, as well as a ribbon-esque decoration above. Pearl, unknown at the moment that someone had sneaked inside, was practicing her swordfighting techniques atop the platform above the central waterfall.

"Incredible," Hank said. "The beach house must surround the entrance of some kind of temple built inside the hill. Janet, are you seeing all of this?"

* * *

"Clearly not what you're seeing, Hank," Janet answered in a slightly disgusted tone as she saw the piles of junk and garbage inside Amethyst's room. Strangely though they were organized, something Amethyst wasn't happy about.

"Ugh, Pearl!" she shouted in annoyance before she immediately started shoving the piles down.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Garnet stood inside her room, her future vision suddenly sensed something, causing her to immediately walk back towards the door and open it.

* * *

Back in Amethyst's room, the Gem was still scattering all of her junk around, all the while observing it as if it were a painting she was making, when the door suddenly opened, causing the still undetected Wasp to flinch slightly before flying behind a group of crystals that grew from the ground. The door then revealed Garnet on the other side before she walked inside.

"Oh, hey Garnet, what's up?" Amethyst asked, clearly caught off guard by this.

"We're not alone in here," Garnet answered.

Upon hearing this, Janet immediately jumped in panic as Garnet walked closer to the group of crystals she was hiding behind. Instinctively, Wasp flew into an empty bag of Cheesy Chaps before she could be detected.

"I need you to search every inch of this area," Garnet continued as she turned towards the door. "I'm going to go warn Pearl."

"You got it, G-Squad," Amethyst replied before she began to search around her room, all while Janet was still in the bag.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," she said to herself before activating her comlink. "Guys, I don't know how, but our cover may be blown."

* * *

"She's right," Hank added as he observed Garnet and Pearl talking about the same subject, still hidden. "What do we do?"

"Get out of there, now!" Captain America answered.

* * *

However, Wasp was starting to run out of time and options, as Amethyst was standing near the Cheesy Chaps bag and bent down to pick it up. She then looked inside it, at first seeing nothing, until Janet suddenly poked her head out of the shadows and stuck her tongue out at Amethyst before firing electrical force bursts from the stingers on her hands at her face.

"Ow!" Amethyst exclaimed before dropping the bag while Janet flew out and continued to fire her stingers. "Cut it out!" Amethyst then summoned her whip from her gemstone and swung it at Wasp, which she narrowly dodged.

* * *

"Wasp, what's going on?" Tony asked, but after the sounds of a few more bursts from Wasp's stingers, nothing. "Jan! Damnit!"

"Ant-Man, Wasp is in trouble, go and assist her!" Steve commanded.

"Already on it!" Ant-Man replied on the other side.

"JARVIS, put the Quinjet on autopilot," Iron Man said to the artificial intelligence in his suit called JARVIS while he got up from the pilot's seat.

"Yes sir," JARVIS replied.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Captain America asked.

"I'm going down there," Iron Man answered as he opened the back hatch of the Quinjet. "Thor, follow me and give me some backup."

"Belay that order, Thor," Steve retaliated. "Tony, we still don't know yet if they're our enemies."

"I think what just happened is a good step in that direction," Tony responded.

"Look, there's something familiar about these aliens, and I have a hunch that they're not hostile," Steve stated.

"And what if that hunch of yours ends up getting Hank and Janet killed, Steve?" Iron Man asked. "That's not a risk I'm going to take." With that, Tony then activated the flight stabilizers in his armor and flew downward to Beach City.

"Tony, wait!" Captain America called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven could hear some kind of commotion going on in Amethyst's room and immediately jumped out of his bed to see both Garnet and Pearl exiting Pearl's room.

"Guys, what's going on!?" he asked before the door to Amethyst's room opened, revealing her trying to swat Wasp with her whip as she continued to fire her stingers at her.

"Someone get this thing away from me!" she shouted.

"Hank, a little help here!?" Janet asked.

"AH! It talks!" Amethyst exclaimed before jumping back slightly. Then, all of a sudden, an onslaught of ants started to crawl out of Amethyst's room and started crawling onto the Gems, much to their shock, as well as Pearl's disgust, as they attempted to get them off of them.

"This is why your room needs to be cleaned, Amethyst!" Pearl shouted as she got her sword out of her gemstone and started swatting the ants away before Garnet noticed something fly up to her head and she received yet another vision.

"Pearl, look out!" Garnet said, only for Ant-Man to jump off of the ant he was riding on before grabbing Pearl by her hair and grew back to normal size, flipping her over him and tossing her out a window. However, Hank was unable to avoid a right hook from Garnet and was sent flying to the kitchen area. Garnet then summoned her gauntlets, only for the door to the beach house to be blasted off of its hinges by Iron Man, causing it to fly up to Garnet and hit her.

Tony then readied his repulsors once more, only for Garnet to then charge up to him and tackle him out of the house. Hank, meanwhile, had shrunken once more and jumped onto the same ant he was riding and flew out the broken window while Amethyst finally wrapped her whip around Wasp and tossed her outside as well before running out to assist her fellow Gems.

Steven, his jaw hanging in both shock and confusion, pinched himself, thinking this was another one of his bizarre dreams. When he failed to awaken however, he then realized the other Gems were in trouble and ran outside.

* * *

While that was going on, both Pearl and Amethyst and Ant-Man and Wasp regrouped, Hank and Janet having grown back to normal sized, revealing themselves to the Gems much to their shock.

"They're...humans?" Amethyst asked.

"Why are they dressed in those strange outfits?" Pearl asked.

"Dunno, but they're in for a butt-kicking now!" Amethyst answered before shapeshifting into her Purple Puma form and charging towards the two Avengers.

"Amethyst, wait!" Pearl called out.

"Tag?" Ant-Man asked Janet.

"Go get her, Hank," Wasp answered as she patted Hank's back once before he ran towards Amethyst.

"Show me what you got, small fry!" Amethyst said before Hank started to change size once more...only now he was growing instead of shrinking and his helmet retracted, revealing his mask for his persona of Giant-Man. Needless to say, Amethyst immediately stopped dead in her tracks in shock before sighing irritably.

"Me and my big, fat mo-" she said, only to be interrupted when Giant-Man kicked her, sending her flying up to the temple before crashing against the engraved statue.

"Amethyst!" Pearl exclaimed before glaring right up at Giant-Man and jumping up to him, her sword in her hands.

"Oh, no you don't, bird-face!" Wasp retaliated before shrinking and flying towards Pearl, firing her stingers and causing her to go off course and land harshly on the ground.

* * *

Back with Garnet and Iron Man, Tony had just fired a repulsor blast to get Garnet off of him as she started to pummel him with her gauntlets, and now the two of them were facing against each other, each in a battle stance.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you had no right to attack my friends!" Garnet stated.

"Then don't attack _my_ friends," Iron Man retaliated.

"They were the ones who sneaked into our home!" Garnet argued.

"We're just following orders," Tony stated.

"Who's orders?" Garnet asked.

"Sorry, box-head, but that's classified," Tony answered.

In retaliation, Garnet fired one of her gauntlets at Iron Man like a rocket, only for him to fly upward to dodge it and rocket down to Garnet, shoving her to the ground and dragging her through the sand. Garnet, however, then kicked Iron Man off of her and got back on her feet before socking him right in the face. Before she could punch him again though, Iron Man fired another repulsor blast that caused her to be pushed back several feet before Tony thrusted forward with his flight stabilizers, kicking the fusion in the chest and sending her flying backwards.

* * *

While that was going on, Pearl was scowling up at Hank, still as Giant-Man, as he approached her, only for something to cause him to trip and fall roughly to the ground. It was revealed then that Amethyst had wrapped her whip around Hank's legs in order to trip him, allowing Pearl to run back to her fellow Gem.

"We need to even the odds," Pearl stated.

"I think I know just what you mean, P," Amethyst replied with a smirk before bowing and extending her hand to Pearl. "May I have this dance?"

"Hank!" Janet exclaimed as she flew up to Giant-Man. "Hank, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jan," Hank answered as he got back on his feet, only to now see something glowing white and growing in front of him. It then grew to the same height as Giant-Man before revealing itself to be the four armed fusion between Pearl and Amethyst, Opal, glaring right at him.

"Okay...that's new," Wasp said in shock before Opal summoned large versions of both Pearl's sword and Amethyst's whip and merged them into a bow. She then pulled it back, causing a large arrow to appear before launching it, forcing both Hank and Janet to scatter to avoid it.

Opal then attempted to shoot another arrow, only for Wasp to fly up to her face and shoot her stingers at her eyes, forcing her to close them and shield herself with her top, right arm. This, in turn, allowed Hank to get the drop on her and tackle her to the ground, only for Opal to then grab him with all four of her arms and toss him off of her. She then ran up to Giant-Man, only to be uppercutted in the jaw, causing her to stumble backwards before Hank swung his arm towards her head.

Fortunately for her, she blocked it with her lower, left hand before roundhouse kicking Hank in the head and forcing him to the ground, only for Giant-Man to then trip her with his arm, causing her to fall backwards, but managed to save herself with her hands and flip right side up back onto her feet. However, Giant Man then got back on his feet and attempted to kick Opal in the gut, only for her to dodge him by flipping backwards before sending a flury of punches with all four of her fists, causing Hank to stumble back with each punch.

But then, Hank managed to grab two of her fists before kicking Opal away from him and punching her square in the face, only for her to smack him with her bow, causing him to fall to the ground. She then readied another arrow, forcing Giant-Man to immediately get back up and get out of its path once she shot it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garnet and Iron Man were currently exchanging punches as Tony flew towards the temple, Garnet hanging on with one of her hands and punching Tony repeatedly with the other. Iron Man then attempted to drag Garnet through the temple upward, only for her to kick one of his flight stabilizers, shutting it off and causing both of them to spiral out of control before crashing in front of the beach house.

Both of them immediately got back on their feet, Garnet instantly delivering a punch to Iron Man's head. Tony attempted to punch her back with his right arm, only for the fusion to grab it before he tried punching her with his left arm, but she grabbed that as well. Garnet then started to squeeze his right arm, only for Tony to use his free repulsor to blast her in the face, causing her visor to fly off, revealing all three of her eyes glaring right at Tony.

"Okay...that's freaky," Iron Man remarked before Garnet headbutted him several feet away.

"Power at 24%," JARVIS said as Garnet picked her visor up and put it back on.

"Divert all power to repulsors," Tony replied.

The systems inside his armor then did just that before Iron Man fired a powerful reuplsor blast that launched Garnet several yards backwards. As she got herself back up, Iron Man then ran towards her and tried to uppercut her, only for her to dodge and elbow him down to one knee. She then grabbed him, lifted him upward with little to no effort and smashed him back down to the ground.

"Okay, that might have been a bad idea, JARVIS," Tony stated as Garnet clasped her gauntlets together in an attempt to deliver a powerful blow to Tony's back, only for the suit to put power back into the flight stabilizers, allowing them to launch him through the space between Garnet's legs. As Garnet's hands smashed the ground, Iron Man then turned around and flew back to her, punching her in the back of her head. He then kicked her several feet backwards and raised both of his hands to fire the repulsors in them when suddenly...

"NO!" Steven's voice shouted as he ran in between both Garnet and Iron Man, forming his bubble shield right when Tony fired his repulsors, protecting himself. However, he did stumble backwards and groan in slight pain due to the sheer force of the impact before the bubble dissipated.

"Steven!" Garnet exclaimed before glaring right at Tony and charging towards him, to which Iron Man retaliated by doing the same, but before another fight could start, a red, white and blue shield suddenly flew in between them and bounced off the wall of the beach house, causing them to stop immediately.

"That's enough!" another voice shouted, gaining the attention of the three of them, as well as Giant-Man, Wasp and Opal, who defused back into Pearl and Amethyst. Everyone then turned to see the Quinjet landing in front of them, Captain America standing on the front ramp as he caught his shield, with Thor, Black Panther, Hawkeye and Bruce standing behind him, and upon seeing him, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl said something that no one else, besides Cap himself, saw coming.

"Steve!?"

* * *

While that was going on, the Damocles was currently floating in the Moon's orbit, and inside, Kang stood in the bridge, standing in front of Princess Ravonna as she floated in stasis, still in a coma.

"Temporal transition is complete," one of the ship's crew members reported. "Navigation probes and weapons are being calibrated. Cloaks are online. We are undetectable to current technology."

"What is the time?" Kang asked, not even turning around to face the crew member, still facing his lover. In response, a massive computer that encompassed the window of the bridge switched on, displaying a massive chart.

"Star charts are processing," the crew member answered as the star charts began to calculate the exact time the Damocles was in before displaying the results. "The chronal date is 0028241.423. Very early twenty-first century."

"Have the targets been located?" Kang asked.

"Yes, Lord Kang," the crew member answered. "In this era, the location is known as Beach City."

Kang then moved his hand to Ravonna's right cheek, of course gaining no response from the princess, before retracting it and closing it into a fist, growling slightly with hatred for the ones he was after.

"That is not all, Lord Kang," another crew member. "Four of the five targets have been discovered by the ones known as The Avengers."

Hearing this, the conqueror's eyes widened slightly in surprise. There were records of these 'Avengers' in his timeline, and they have been herald as great champions of their time. One could see this as a setback, but for Kang, it was an opportunity.

Before his timeline was eradicated, he was on a mission to triumph over the beings in all of time and space that could rival him, and he had anticipated facing them in battle. But for now, saving his era was his primary concern. After all, he of all people knew that time makes all things possible.

"What are your orders?" the first crew member asked.

"Send the Anachronauts to search for the one known as Connie Maheswaran," Kang answered.

"As you command, my lord," the crew member responded before Kang turned to face the Earth.

"It has begun..." he said.


	3. Preview of Ch 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know you're probably disappointed this isn't a finished chapter, but I honestly felt like posting at least something since a lot of people seem to be really interested in this story as well as to let you know that this story is still alive. It's just a really slow process at the moment not helped by the fact that I have multiple other stories I'm either writing or am currently planning as well as multiple writers blocks that tend to happen more often than I'd like. Once I finally finish this chapter, this will be deleted and replaced with the full chapter.**

 **Also, I should probably bring this up as well. Someone had criticized the Garnet vs Iron Man fight in the last chapter, stating that Iron Man should have taken Garnet down with one shot and that she's overpowered. While normally I'm fine with criticisms, (so long as the criticisms are explained) and I don't mean to be a jerk to him just because he voiced them, I feel like I should explain myself. (mainly because I probably should have stated this earlier, it's just that the thought didn't cross my mind until now) The armor that Tony is wearing in this story is akin to the Mark VI armor he wore at the end of Iron Man 2 and in the first two acts of The Avengers, as well as the armor he wore for a majority of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and some of his earlier armors in the comics. This is before he had built more powerful suits such as the Extremis suit. So I feel as if Garnet could still be able to fight back against an armor such as that one.**

 **In regards to overpowering Garnet, I have to disagree since Garnet's gauntlets could completely shatter the earth, she can swim through lava, deflect lightning and is incredibly durable in a fight since she has taken a severe beating from Jasper and still came out on top, so add that with the fact that Tony had never encountered something like her before, which in turn means he has no idea how to fight her, I think she could hold her own against Iron Man, specifically in that scene.**

 **Again, I'm just trying to give an explanation to how I wrote the fight, not trying to be a jerk to the one who voiced his criticism. Like I said, I probably should have explained which Iron Man suit is being used earlier, I just never thought about it until now.**

 **Also, the opening scene of this chapter was written by my friend, who wishes to continue remain anonymous, who helped write scenes as well as entire chapters in some of my previous stories.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and The Avengers are owned by Marvel.**

* * *

Steven Universe: The Kang Dynasty

Chapter 2

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick that it wouldn't take much to set off another battle between the two teams once again. However, the Avengers' attention were focused on their leader at the moment, clearly confused, or in Tony's case, upset, by how exactly Steve knew their alien opponents. Despite seeing a man whom they had thought was dead, the Gems kept their guard up as well, for while they were happy to see the super solider once more, they still had no love for his rather colorful friends.

"So, Steve, you wanna explain this to us?" Iron Man asked sharply, gesturing to the Crystal Gems as he did.

"As I was trying to tell you before you decided to be your usual self, these ladies were familiar to me," the captain answered.

"Familiar how, exactly?" Tony inquired further.

"Well, I guess you could say they're old war buddies," Steve replied.

"Say what?" Wasp cut in. "How are you friends with these...creatures?"

"We're not creatures, we're Gems!" Pearl sharply corrected.

"Whatever, bird-nose!" Janet shot back, earning a glare from Pearl.

"Wasp, stand down," Steve sternly ordered before speaking to the rest of the team. "I'm going to try to talk to them, assuming Tony hasn't completely pissed them off, that is."

"Hey, square-head started it," Tony defended as he pointed the fusion.

"Yeah, and I finished it too," Garnet retaliated, earning a laugh from Amethyst.

"Just hang back for little bit, okay?" Captain America asked.

With that that, he walked over to the Crystal Gems, who lowered their weapons when he came to them. However, Steve's solider instincts told him they still felt uneasy toward him and his friends. He walked up to Garnet with a warm smile on his face. The stoic leader of the Gems couldn't help but let small smirk form on the corner of her mouth.

"Garnet," he greeted as he held out his hand. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," was all the fusion said as she shook his hand.

"Yo, Steve, what's up my man?" Amethyst cheered as she hugged him tightly around his waist. "We all thought you were dead and junk!"

"It's good to see you too, Amethyst," the captain laughed before looking at Pearl. "Same with you, Pearl."

"How are you even here, Steve?" Pearl questioned. "We heard you went down in the Antarctic."

"Let's just say I took a really long nap," he answered.

It was then that he noticed the portly boy looking up at him with wonder in his eyes. Steve knelt down onto one knee to be at the same level as the child.

"And who are you?" the Sentinel of Liberty asked.

"I'm Steven," the boy said with a smile. "I like your costume, especially the wings on the head."

"Steven's is Rose's son," Pearl explained.

"I thought he looked familiar. He's got his mom's curls," Captain America mentioned as he ruffled the boy's hair as he stood back up, earning a chuckle from him. "And where is Rose? Is she out on a mission?"

The Gems looked away with sadness in their eyes. Steve didn't need to be told what had happened to the leader of the Crystal Gems. In short time that he had known Rose Quartz, she was a fierce warrior and a gentle soul, as well as a close ally during the war. It pained him to hear that yet again, another close friend left this world during his long absence from it.

"I...I'm so sorry," he told them in a solemn tone. "She was a great woman."

"Yes...she was," Pearl sadly muttered.

"Um excuse me, Mr. America, sir?" Steven piped up. "How did you know my mom?"

The captain then knelt back down to Steven's level again before speaking.

"Well Steven, I met your mother, along with the other Gems, a long time ago." he began. "It all started in Norway, over seventy years ago..."

* * *

 _The year was 1943 in Nordland, Norway, now under the control of the Third Reich's iron grip across Europe. Currently, in the island of Torget, members of the Nazi advanced science branch known as HYDRA swarmed the Torghatten mountain and traversed into the natural tunnel through its center, where a dozen HYDRA agents, one of their tanks stationed beside them, were desperately attempting to pull a pyramid shaped object out of a hole that it appeared to be jammed in._

 _The object was silver and appeared mechanical due to the cracks and holes in its shell revealing wires inside it, but what caught the organization's interest upon its discovery was that this technology was clearly not of this world, especially during the 1940's._

 _"Harder, you fools!" barked the one who oversaw this operation: Baron Heinrich Zemo. One of both HYDRA and the Nazis' top scientists and deadliest warriors._

 _"Hurry, before he get's he-!" he continued to shout at his subordinates from behind his purple hood, only for his order to be interrupted by the sounds of footsteps echoing throughout the tunnel._

 _Upon turning around, the agents of HYDRA then saw a man wearing the outfit and hat of a Nazi general, but the uniform was not what most eyes would immediately catch. For his head was nothing more than a red colored skull and piercing yellow eyes that instantly struck fear in the hearts of most who encountered him._

 _Hence why Johann Schmidt, the leader of HYDRA, was commonly known as the Red Skull._

 _Upon seeing their leader, the HYDRA agents that were pulling the pyramid now immediately stood to attention and thrusted both fists upward while Zemo approached him._

 _"Herr Schmidt, this device is unlike anything even we have ever seen," he said as the agents went pack to work attempting to pull the pyramid out. "It does not even appear like anything on Earth could have created it."_

 _"I can see that, Baron, but what I want to know is why you dolts haven't gotten it out yet," Red Skull sharply stated._

 _"We did not want to risk damaging or destroying it, so-" Zemo attempted to answer, only for Schmidt to cut him off._

 _"It is not the device I am interested in, Zemo," he stated before motioning to the tank beside the agents. "Destroy it."_

 _"Destroy it!?" Zemo exclaimed. "But Herr Schmidt, think of what we could learn fr-"_

 _"Destroy it!" Red Skull repeated, causing Zemo to immediately fall silent before motioning for the HYDRA agents to disperse. They immediately did so while the barrel of the tank aimed for the device._

 _"Fire!" Zemo commanded._

 _With one shot, the tank proceeded to obliterate the pyramid, everyone, minus Red Skull, shielding their eyes from the resulting explosion. Once the smoke cleared, both Zemo and the HYDRA agents were shocked to then find a declining pathway where the device once was, only it was most certainly not a natural one, since the walls were not made of the granite in the mountain. Rather, they appeared to be a collection of large, tentacle shaped crystals._

 _"And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert," Red Skull said with a devious smirk._


End file.
